Blonde
by Graysi
Summary: Bade. A selection of random drabbles, that are probably not drabbles at all and are actally a few hundred words each. Probably, mostly conversations. We'll see.
1. Blonde

_Okay so this is my first post and I don't know what I'm doing. _  
_I'd tell you it's a drabble but as previously stated, I have no clue what that means._  
_There's not much to it, but as it's my first post, the lovely thing to do would be to review, just to make me think I'm great and so I can make it better in any way. _  
_Also, I see people do this so I'm just going to follow their lead - I don't own Victorious. __(How am I doing so far?)  
The point of this was no description, just speech._

* * *

"hey beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Will I look stupid if I dye my hair blonde?"

"HUH?"

"What?"

"Your _hair_? Why would you want to do that?"

"I dunno. So it can be better. Different."

"What do you mean?"

*sigh* "…Nothing."

"No, what?"

"Just...better. For a better impact, y'know? It could make me or break me."

"It could _break_ you?"

"Yeah. It could ruin my self-esteem, and _thus_ my acting, and _thus_ my ambition, and _thus_ my happiness, and _thus_ my life."

"Shit."

"Or it could make me. And it would make everything better and it could fix things... Like make me more memorable. And not to mention WAY hotter."

"I see. Hair can do all that can it?"

"Uh huh. It's a very important aspect of female life and their characteristics..."

"I see. Well I don't think it's possible for you to be any more memorable or any hotter than you are now.. maybe that's just me."

"It's just you. So? Should I dye it?"

"Want to know what I think?"

"NO. I just asked you in the hope that you'd give no answer at all."

"I think a girl would have to be out of her mind to change a single lock of hair if she had hair like _that_."

*sigh* "Why thank you Beck, that answer very much applies here. You're too helpful."

"I'm serious. You'd have to be crazy. No way are you getting it blonde. In fact, I forbid it."

"Seriously? You _FORBID_ it?"

"I do."

"Well just for that I'm shaving it too."

"The hell you are."

"Maybe the hell I am."

"Then I'll have to save the shavings and keep it in a safe."

"Okay. That's weird."

"And this isn't?"

"People cut their hair all the time."

"Yeah, _cut_. Not shave. And they very rarely dye hair this gorgeous."

"Stop being a lick ass."

"I'm being a truth-teller."

"Or a _liar_."

"Who tells the truth."

"Rarely."

"Mostly."

"Never."

_"Always_."

*smiles* Lick ass."

"Well if you'd like me to?"

"Okay I'm leaving now."

"Heyyy, don't!... Baby I'm sorry. I will refrain from licking your ass. Promise."

"Yeah I'm not gonna risk it. See ya."

"Jade! Hey, are you _actually_ leaving? What I do?"

*laughs* Nothing! Jesus. Hold your balls. I just gotta go."

"Oh right. *smiles* Where you going?"

"Somewhere."

"...You cheating on me?"

"Yup. André all the way. I looove me some black sugar."

"Slut."

"Tell me about it...stud."

"I got chiiiiiiiills, they're multiplying. And I'm l-"

"Okay, NO SINGING!"

"-oooosing control! 'cause the po-wer, you're supplying – it's electrifying!"

"Get off me. BECK! That's harassment! BECK!"

...

"BECK! STOP!"

"You love it."

"God. Anyone would think you weren't getting any."

...

"Or else you're one horny motherfucker."

"That could also be true. So. Wanna stay?"

"Nope. I gotta leave. Lemme get up."

*sigh* "Kay. So where ARE you going?"

"Here, there and everywhere."

"...Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"NO-THING! – Whoa let me go!"

"Jade. What's up? Where you going?"

...

"Look at me."

...

"Jade?"

*sigh* "Mom's pissed off again. I gotta look after Danny."

"...Jade. How long's she been gone this time?"

*shrugs* "Like a week."

"Fuck... Why didn't you tell me baby?"

*shrugs*

"Want me to keep you company?"

"Nah. It's cool. I gotta give him dinner and help with his homework and that."

"I'll help."

"Nah it's cool. I _seriously _doubt you'll be much help, even with elementary school math. You stay here and learn your lines for your audition tomorrow."

"No way! Is _that_ why you won't let me come? I can blow it off – me you and Danny can watch a film or something."

"No, you _can't_ blow it off. We'll do a movie tomorrow when you nail the audition, kay?"

"I don't give a _shit_ about it. C'mon, I'll drive. We can watch the scissoring?" *smiles*

"With a nine year old?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"You stay. And learn your lines. I'll watch Danny and do my art homework. Then _you_ make me proud tomorrow and we'll all celebrate with a movie and an Indian. Okay?"

"Jade if you and Danny are alone in the –"

_"OKAY?"_

"Jade, I'd much rather if –"

"O. KAY?"

*sigh* "Fine."

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

...

"C'mere. Gimme a kiss."

"Kay... You'll be okay on your own?"

"It's not like I haven't done this before Beck."

*sigh* "I know."

"Later."

"Kay. I'll call you."

"Bye."

"Hey jade?"

"Mmmm?"

"Your mom'll come back soon."

"Unlikely."

"She w-"

"See you Beck."

*sigh* "Bye Jade. I love you."

*smiles* "Kay."


	2. Cat

_So this story was originally part of that long multichaptered story I was working on, about how Beck and Jade came to be, but it was pretty shit so I decided to leave it and strip it down for parts. So, this is just a part I thought I could fix up and publish - it's set before they were together, just so's you know.  
I'm also a bit confused as to what I just include in this drabble collection and what I should publish seperately. help?_  
_And I don't own Victorious._

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Well don't _ask_ if you can ask. I hate that. Just bloody ask!"  
Jade rolls her eyes, shakes her head, and sips her coffee – her ritual of annoyance. Beck smiles a little, and runs his hand through his hair - his ritual for discomfort.  
"Well. See, I was just wondering, because I'm _trying_ to figure you out, but I just _can't_ understand _why_ you're friends with Cat?" She doesn't answer him right away, just makes a face of bafflement and suspicion as she picks up on something that he said that bothers her.  
"You're trying to '_figure me out'_?" She looks up at him like he just admitted to not understanding the concept of footwear and he looks down at her narrowed eyes.  
"Yeah. Problem?"  
"Uh..well _no, _not _exactly_. It's just that I would've thought that you'd have a social life or a hobby or something, rather than sit at home every night, writing in your journal about me." He laughs and shoves her shoulder, _gently _of course, because it _is_ Beck Oliver.  
"Since when did I start such a preoccupation with you?"  
"You pretty much admitted it dude."  
"_No_, I said that I want to understand you. You're my friend, right?"  
"Barely." She made a face and shrugged, but the cutest little smile mounted itself on her face.  
It didn't need any confirmation, because really, who else would she call when she wanted someone to watch World's Worst Murderesses with?  
"Right. So I just want to get in your head a little. C'mon I tell you _everything_."  
"Yeah, but some things you should keep to yourself. Like _seriously_, when would I _ever_ need to know how your grandparents met?"  
"That story was _sweet_ and _romantic_!" he insists, immediately riled. She shook her head disbelievingly.  
"He broke her leg!" she objects.  
"So? It has an _interesting_ opening! Nanna always said that the cast they gave her was – y'know, it doesn't even matter. The point is, you know like, _everything _about me. It's my turn."  
She sighs and starts tracing over the lines of her tattoo.  
"Fine. What do you want to know?"  
"_Cat_. Why are you friends with her? You're like polar opposites." She flutters her eyes, not looking at him, as if remembering some long forgotten memory.  
"Sometimes opposites work. Anyway, who says I'm friends with Cat?" He gives her a look that says _shut up Jade. You're not fooling anyone. _She shrugs.  
"I don't know. 'Cause she's _Cat_." She states. He keeps staring at her, waiting, and she knows he wants an _answer_.  
"Cause I've known her since when we three in kindergarten." She hesitates for a moment but then catches his curious eyes and continues.  
"'Cause I pushed her over and pulled her hair when we were six and she didn't tell on me. 'Cause she still has the same pink room since she was four, 'cause she always buys me scissors for Christmas. 'Cause she listens to Meatloaf, 'cause she sings like a fucking angel, 'cause she always paints me a picture in her art class. 'Cause she trusts me _so_ much and texts me from the bathroom when she's on a date, to ask me for tips. 'Cause if I ask her to help me look after my brother, she'll do it, no question." She bites her lip a little. "Because she's not as stupid as people think she is. Because she can tell if my smile's fake or not. And because if I ask her, she'll keep my secrets."  
She breathes out uncomfortably and sips her coffee to mask her uncertainty. Her vulnerability. Beck sure knew how to get her to talk.  
He smiles at her little 'Cat rant' and looks out over the city, mulling over her answer.  
"So tell me." She says, looking down, like she's nervous. "Why are you friends with me?"  
He smiles internally, at the answer that he won't say. "Because you're not my girlfriend yet."  
But he looks down at her, her black combats, her grey embroidered skirt, her soft red V-neck top, her long brown hair, highlighted with dark red extensions and her thick black lashes surrounding eyes that just won't look up at him, because she's just put herself _out there. _She's just so _Jade_. How can he not be friends with her?  
"_You_?" Her vulnerable question catches him off guard. Jade doesn't ask vulnerable question like that.  
"Me." She turns and looks him in the eyes, her expression cool uncaring but her eyes _desperate_ to hear his answer, and he's _very _aware that she's only a few inches away from him. He can see her clear blue eyes stare into his, like she's trying to draw the answer out with her gaze, and every single freckle on her nose, and where her eye-liner smudged under her left eye.  
"That's easy. You're my friend because… because you will literally _die_ if you don't get your morning coffee. Because you have the cutest little smile like _ever, _even though you try not to let people see it. Because.. if you get left to look after Rex, you're always careful to keep him safe for Robbie, even though you'd rather throw him over a cliff. Because you always carry a colouring book and crayons around in your bag in case Cat gets bored. Because you stayed up 'till 2am last week to help André with his lines for his audition. Because you don't brag about how absolutely _fucking_ talented you are. Because if you hurt Cat's feelings, you'll secretly touch her hand so she knows you're sorry. Because you tell us you hate dogs but I _saw_ you stop and stroke a collie, for like _twenty_ minutes on your way home on Monday. Because... because you ditched school last month to watch your little brother play football. Because you'll pull an all nighter with me to watch a whole season of full house. Because you can spend literally three hours on the phone, talking about why you love Al Pacino. And because if you don't answer my calls, you'll always text me to say why. Just. Because you're Jade. That's why."  
She doesn't avert her gaze during his whole speech, but her eyes get more and more surprised, which eventually turns into worry. She bit her lip again. Does she even know how sexy she is?  
-"What's up Jadeycakes?" It worries him that he doesn't even get a _smack_ for that.  
She breathes out, shaking her head, almost as if she's not aware of it.  
"I….I'm not."  
"Not? …Jade? Not what?"  
"I… I'm not _that_. If Rex is given to me, I'll make sure to scratch him with my scissors. I give Cat a colouring book just to make her _shut up_. And I _don't_ bother apologising to her, because _seriously,_ she gets offended like every two minutes. I was only with André for like _half_ an hour that night and I only ditched that time because I couldn't stand another math class, _not_ because of my brother. I _hate_ dogs, I _know_ I'm absolutely _fucking_ talented, I _only_ watched full house with you because Cat was busy and I only text you because I'd rather that, than listen to your _stupid_ voice on the phone every _fucking_ night."  
She says this so fiercely that her head moves closer to his, in order to intimidate probably, but really, it just makes him want to kiss her.  
He frowns at little at her words.  
"That's not even half true Jade. Stop trying to make me see you different. I know you, okay? No point denying it."  
"You just made me sound like a lovable puppy and you think there's nothing _wrong_ with that?"  
"But you are like a lovable puppy!" he agrees and goes to muse her hair. She smacks his hand away.  
"You know, you're talking to me right? Jade West? And you're comparing me to a _puppy_?"  
"Well, I suppose, the 'loveable' part was the more accurate portrayal, rather than the canine element." He looks down at her and he grins at the fact the she's trying so so so hard not to smile.  
"Shut up Beck."  
"Now, what gets me" he continues. "Is the fact that that's how you want people to see you. All bitter and pissy." He nudges her again but she says nothing.  
"When really, you're just as sweet as Cat." She raises her eyebrows.  
"Uh.. I don't think so!" she scoffs.  
"Yeah well I do. If it makes you feel better I won't tell anyone you're nice. It can just be our secret."  
"Whatever" she replies, going back to tracing the lines of her tattoo, and he decides he better leave her alone because he knows how much she hates to be this.. exposed.  
He gets up and pulls his bag up onto one shoulder and then bends down again to peck her quickly on her very soft and very kissable cheek before she can reject him. She freezes, opening her full pink lips a little and moving her eyes up to look at him, but doesn't say anything. He smiles at her, his face still an inch from hers and then rises up and walks toward the school for his next class. Before he reaches the door he turns to her.  
"You're coming over later for the next episode of World's Worst Murderesses, yeah? It's 'Bella, the beheader's' episode tonight! I have it recorded."  
And really, that sentence summed up completely, why she was friends with _him_.


	3. Kebabs

_Hey. Another drabble, in a collection of drabbles, of which none are actual legitimate drabbles of 100 words. Whatever._  
_I don't own Victorious. x_

* * *

"Jade? Don't you get tired of putting make up on every day?" he asks lazily, watching her from the bed.  
"Don't _you_ get tired of wearing _plaid_ every day?" She retorts, turning around from the mirror to glance pointedly at his shirt.  
"Oh, I guess not!" Sarcastic.  
"It's my heritage." He protests.  
"Yeah, because plaid is just _that_ big in Canada. Just because your father wears plaid more than a lumberjack, _doesn't_ mean you have to make a tradition out of it."  
"Just because _your_ mother wears more make up than a Mac saleswoman doesn't mean you have to copy her."  
"Woah. Too far."  
"Back at ya."  
A pause.  
"Anyway. Make up's cool. It's like ...acting, in everyday life. '_Hey I want to be a murderous psychopath today!_' Well just put on murderous psychopath make up."  
"_Or,_ '_hey I want to be a teenage prostitute today_'. Well just put on teenage prostitute make up."  
She throws her brush at him, which he catches effortlessly. The bastard. He tuts at her.  
"Violent girls get no lamb kebabs."  
"_Mmm-hmm_, because my evening is _incomplete_ without a dead animal shoved on a stick."  
"No, your evening is incomplete without a rugged, free-spirited Canadian, who _buys_ you the dead animal on a stick." She gasps sarcastically.  
"You know Ryan _Gosling_?"  
"Cute. But seriously, what's the deal with putting on make-up _everyday_?"  
"Hmm. Someone's not letting something go."  
"Well you haven't told me. I'm a curious Canadian." She splutters. And then shrugs, but he persists.  
"Because, just so's you know, you don't need it right? Because right now, in this room Jade," he says passionately and seriously sitting up to stare at her reflection in the mirror, "You _just_ might be, the _second_ most attractive person here."  
She smirks.  
"And people wonder why I'm with you." He grins, as he watches her continue applying lipstick, but then says quietly,  
"Yeah but I _do_ mean it. You don't need it. Like, at all. Not that I'm bragging, but I happen to date exclusively only the most beautiful girls _ever_." She rolls her eyes.  
"Mmm-hmm, yeah thanks." She says sacractically. "But it's not even about being _beautiful_. I mean, c'mon, is there anyone more naturally hot?" He grins.  
"_Well, _maybe… joking, joking!" as she glares at him.  
"I thought so. Anyway, it's more about confidence."  
"Confidence?"  
"Yeah. I don't put this make-up on for _you_ y'know. I put it on for confidence. No-one messes with a girl with black vampire eyes." He chuckles.  
"Yeah like _you_ need any _more_ confidence."  
She pauses, the lipstick motionless in her hand as she looks up and stares at him, smiling at her through the mirror.  
"Is that what you think?" She raises her eyebrows, and continues 'vampiring' herself, making him frown at her response.  
He stares at her for a minute, mulling over her response.  
"I guess… it's what I _assumed_." He concludes.  
"Good. That's what I like people to assume."  
"But not me?" he asks.  
"Well." She says giving herself a once over glance in the mirror and then turning around to walk over to where he was sitting on the bed.  
"_You're_ my 'curious Canadian' of course. We can't have you being kept in the dark."  
And she bends down to tangle her hands in his hair, and kisses him with_ those _kisses that make his mind go blank.  
He reaches up to hold on to her waist as she straightens up.  
"Come on." She orders. "Time to eat skewered dead lambs."  
"Wow, Jade, anyone would think that that's _not_ your favourite dish."  
She reaches for his hand and drags him up, before they miss their 8.30 reservation.  
"Hey, Jade?" he says as he pulls her back so she faces him, those cutely irritated blue eyes looking up at him.  
"You're _really_, a _very _pretty girl you know." Her eyes soften at his sincerity but she's hardly going to smile, like a stupid clingy 12-year-old. So she says:  
"_You're,_ really a very pretty girl."  
And turns to leave out the door, her heels clicking on the tarmac, and her hair blowing in the wind, glad her face is hidden so he can't see her '12-year-old' smile. She then turns halfway to the car and looks back at him.  
"I'm serious about the girl thing. Remind me not to kiss you tonight because you have lipstick _all _over your mouth."


	4. Ghost

_So this doesn't have much of a plot... I just started writing and a whole load of random words came out. Whatever, it's done. For those of you who don't know, an aglet is the little thing on the end of a shoelace. Random information I know, but it's needed below. Also, I used this below as well and I know what it means but I don't specifically know and I don't know what it stands for or anything - AWOL? Can someone tell me what it means?_  
_I don't own Victorious._

* * *

"If you touch me, one more time," she begins, but she doesn't get to finish as he's already grabbed her waist and pulled her to the floor, straddling her and pinning her wrists down.  
"You bitch." She spits furiously from the ground. He just grins and pulls her wrists up and makes them slap her in the face (_gently_, of course).  
"Why are you hitting yourself? Huh? Why are you hitting yourself Jade? What- _woah,_ what are you doing that for?" He's giggling like a six-year-old and she can't help but wonder why _this _is the boy that was voted 'most cool' in the yearbook last year.

"Beck _stop_! Don't be a child…_Beck_! For God's sakes!" because her face is being pawed at by her own hands and if someone were to walk in right now, she'd be pretty pissed.  
"Beck, I mean it, if you don't let me up in _3_ seconds, I swear to _God_, Imma start an affair with André. I swear to _God _Beck." Beck just grins.  
"Y'know, for someone who swears that an awful lot, I've never actually seen you and him together. Now I'm just saying."  
"And _I'm_ just saying that you have two seconds left and if you don't get off me, you're not getting –"

And, of course, that's when André, Tori and Cat walk in to see Jade lying on the ground, and Beck on top of her, holding her wrists. Tori freezes awkwardly, wondering if it would be unnoticed if she backed out again, though André laughs at Jade's helpless position and Cat bounds over and lands beside them, trying to tickle Jade's neck in her defenceless state.  
"Coochie coochie coo!" she squeals, scrabbling frantically at her neck, causing Jade to scream various threats and profanities at her, which she just giggles at.

Beck laughs at her panicked face and nudges Cat's hands away with Jade's and then leans down to kiss her hard, shutting her up. Cat smiles contentedly, completely at ease beside them but André and Tori stand awkwardly a few feet away, watching Beck's display of affection and Jade's somewhat vulnerability, because this must be what she's like when she's alone with him – playing stupid games, and kissing to shut each other up and lying on top of each other, messing around.  
He loosens his grip on her hands because she's able to pull them both towards his face, her fingertips gently touching his jawline, her mouth moving against his, getting lost in the kiss. Beck pulls away and smiles at her cutely and she smiles back (smiles, not smirks), also being cute, and really they're just a cute couple who do cute things and say cute words and kiss each other cutely. But maybe that's just Cat's opinion.

He sits up, allowing her to wriggle out from his stupid legs as Tori and André move closer to sit neatly on the couch next to them, making Beck feel like they're the vigilant parents, watching their three immature kids messing around.  
"Are we interrupting?" queries Tori uncomfortably. Were they seriously doing something _that_ awful?  
"Not at all." Beck assures, sneakily sliding his hand along the carpet to grab Jade's.

"So Jade, I was wondering. You're really good at song writing right?" Jade shrugs conceitedly, agreeing with her.  
"So?"  
"Well, I was _wondering_ since André has to take care of his Grandma tonight, that… maybe… you'll help me write my song?" Jade sighs and open her mouth to answer but Beck cuts her off before she does.  
"Sorry Tori, Jade won't be going tonight." And he says this with so much conviction that everyone stares at him, expect for Cat of course, who's found her first love - playing with his shoelace.

"_Excuse_ me?" questions Jade dangerously.  
"You're not going Jade. You helped Cat out last night, learning her lines for Sikowitz, 'till like two in the morning. And the night before, you were painting the backdrop for Robbie's play. And then all last week you were looking after Danny because your mom's AWOL."  
"Shut _up_!" she growls in response. Because um, hello, _private_?  
"Seriously, you got like thirty hours sleep in the last week. You're so tired all the time."  
"Aww, Beck's worried about you!" Tori smiles gushingly. Would she get expelled if she punched her? Jade wonders.

"Shut _up_ Tori!"  
"Jade, look, you didn't even _sleep_ on Tuesday because you were worried about –"  
"And once, again, shut _up_!" And André's staring at her concerned and Tori's confused and can Beck ever keep his mouth _shut_?  
"…Okay _sorry_. But you didn't get _any_ sleep. You're getting insomnia or something. I'm worried." His brown eyes stare into hers, like they would if he was talking to her alone, lying side by side on his bed, staring into each other's eyes. But they're in school now and their friends are analysing them curiously.

"I'm fine!" she insists, looking away. "Tori, I'll be there okay? Say six?" Tori shakes her head anxiously, glancing at Beck.  
"No, no I don't want to keep you from _sleep_" she says worriedly. "Don't worry about it, the deadline's not until Monday anyway. I'll get someone to help by then"  
"I'm _fine_!" Jade growls. "Beck's being a dick, don't listen to him."

"Jade." André speaks up for the first time. "He's right." His eyes are serious. "You're like a ghost."  
"Oh wow, thanks André. You sure know what a girl likes to hear." _Super_ sarcastic. Beck sighs.  
"Jade, don't. He's just worried. You get so tired in the evenings, I had to put you to bed the last two nights. You didn't even make it the car ride over, I had to lift you to your room."  
"Aww_, Jade_!" coos Tori, because a sleeping _Jade_, carried by her _boyfriend - _it was like a fairy-tale, and c'mon, is that not the cutest thing _ever_ and Cat giggles, probably just at Beck's aglet though.  
Jade just glares at Beck like '_shut up shut up shut up_!'

"Jade" Beck persists. "Don't go. We'll just watch a film tonight. And you'll go to bed at nine. On the dot."  
"_Uh_… I don't think so. Stop telling me what to do thanks" she states hostilely. Beck sighs worriedly and leans his head closer to reach up and stroke the dark circles under her eyes.  
"Please." He says quietly. She rolls her eyes, because she can hardly cut him down _now_, even after he's clawing at her pride. He's worried. And he obviously won't take no for an answer.

"Fine." She mutters angrily, but he's happy because she let him win, so he grabs her waist and pulls her back into him to kiss her neck in thanks. A small secret smile pulls up the side of her mouth even if she's trying to somehow force it down with her mega threatening and devilish powers. They're obviously not working today.  
"Thank, you" mutters Beck behind her, into her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, his nose rubbing gently back and forth against her neck endearingly.  
"Whatever." She says, trying to keep it blasé though very much failing to keep her dignity.

That stupid smile always ruined it.


	5. Apologies

_This is 100% pointless. That's kinda the point of this collection I guess so I don't feel too bad about it. Takes place after Tori Gets Stuck. Also sorry for my absenteeism. Final year sucks. I don't own Victorious._

* * *

She totally didn't want to be here and metaphorically, she's rather die than apologise. Not to mention that the rain was fucking freezing and she wasn't even wearing socks, let alone a coat, just a beaded grey dress and those cheapo little doll shoes, which were also grey, with expensive black lacy laces. Jade found some kind of pleasure in the irony, which no one really understood but they let her claim it.

Said dress, was now sticking to her soundly, the loose rounded neckline stuck fast to her chest and you could almost see it curve to match her thighs. Her hair, perfectly curled that very morning with her own wand (courtesy of Cat) was now heavy and tied up roughly in a ponytail.

She sighed, staring at the dents and scratches of his RV. She likes how she can claim some of them. The time he let her drive back from that lonely beach down South. The time he was apparently _'helping_' Anna Sophia with her photography editing assignment. Whatever. The time her stepmother dear said a very not nice thing to her which made everything very bad for a while and made Beck real angry. It was like she was physically twining herself up in his life. By denting her way through his house. It happens okay?

She reached inside her bra and pulled out her phone because come on, bags are just the most inconvenient things invented. Okay it's nine twenty. She'd officially been here forty two minutes. The rain wasn't letting up and she guessed it must be lonely or something because the wind decided to join it, howling faintly. The tree beside the RV shivered. She was freezing but she liked it against her face.

It's not like he wasn't home and she's waiting for him. He was in there alright. She could hear him sing a verse or two of a You Me At Six song now and then and the light was glowing through the blinds and the bullet proof windows. Her nails dug into her palms and she was getting the urge to curl up in a ball right there on the ground. Which was a totally stupid plan but it's not like she could what, go inside. Going inside meant she really would have to apologise and she was good for leaving it a half hour longer or so. She hoped her mascara wasn't smudging.

Her phone rang then. Of course. It was almost half nine. He rings her even when he's mad. Unless he's _really_ mad at which point she's with André who's trying to stop her getting absolutely pissed. Which she guesses _sucks_ for André but it's not like _Cat_ would be any help in those situations.

"Babe?"  
"Hi." His voice wasn't stern, like it is sometimes after she has a fit of acting stupid and she even heard a bit of a smile in his voice.  
There's a silence then because he likes to draw out the apology and she wants to avoid it. Hence, a silence.  
"So.." he begins, making it officially and aggravatingly _her move_ to apologise. "What you up to?" Which is code for: 'Anything to say to me, though let me just mask that with this totally pointless transparent question.'

That makes her pissed though. It's so _Beck_, being sly as a fox but disguised as a puppy, and knowing _exactly_ what she's doing and that she hates it, but making her do it anyway, and _not_ being gracious or sweet and heroic like André would have, but being a _dick_ even though she was being a dick earlier, but maybe it just made her angry 'cause her dress was sticking to her and she didn't even have a ride home 'cause for _some_ reason she walked here. So she hissed back:

"Fuck you." And hung up, which was absolutely irrational and the complete opposite of apologising and now she knew he'll just make her sound crazy because _technically_, he did only ask her what she was up to. She could hear him laugh then and mutter:  
"For God's sakes," but he didn't sound pissed. She sighed then and called back.

"Jade?" he sounded amused and she hated his guts.  
"Okay whatever." Her annoyance wasn't concealed in the slightest. "I shouldn't have stolen Tori's blood. …I'm sorry." He laughed.  
"Overdoing the sincerity tonight babe?" With that stupid carefree tone like he knew how irritated she was. And enjoying it. Fucking _enjoying_ it!

"No, okay, I'm _sorry_." She stressed. "Stop being such a prick about it. _God_."  
"Yeah" he agreed, making sure to add an extra layer of sarcasm to his tone. "It's not like some kid somewhere really needed her blood. For example _Robbie_."  
"No okay Beck, if everytime I'm apologising you act like it means nothing then count this as my last one." She hung up again and she heard him sigh. They were falling into their personal trap of fighting over nothing. It was their fatal flaw.

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk back home before he called back again. She gritted her teeth and answered.  
"What!?" she barked. Loudly. He said nothing and then she heard the door open behind her.  
"Jade?" He was quietly stunned and she turned to face him, leaning stupidly out the door of his RV, staring at her. "What the fuck…?" He dropped his phone behind him and ran down the steps to her, tearing off his navy blazer she bought him for his seventeenth. He wraps it fast round her shoulders, ducking his head to look at her, holding onto her shoulders.

"Jade, what's going on? Why you out here? For God's sakes you're freezing!" He touches her cheek which is icy and then proceeds to pull her into his chest and rub her back forcefully, like he's trying to convince heat to return to her body. She's kind of conflicted because she guessed that standing in the rain outside his house, soaked to the skin and not knocking on his door, _did_ seem kind of worrying, but it's just that she didn't want to come in and say sorry.

"Babe what the fuck's going on?" His tone was verging on panicked and his eyes were what-the-hell-is-wrong eyes."  
He stood back from her then to make sure she saw his are-you-insane?-expression, but he held on to both of her hands because her fingers were about to fall off. She sighed loudly and pulled her hands back (incidentally causing Beck's famous puppy dog look), feeling very unreasonably irritated with him.  
"_Nothing_!" She insisted. He scoffed, looking incredulous.  
"It's been raining for half an hour and I can almost see through you dress!" She shoved his chest and he half laughed but his mouth was hanging open. "Babe –"  
"I just… didn't want to apologise to you. You always act like such a dick when I do!" Her illogical explanation for standing in the rain for almost an hour makes him laugh and he leads her into the warm and sits her down on the bed, letting go of her only to throw her a shirt. He sits down next to her.

"Babe..." he sounded like he doesn't know what to say and wiped a strand of hair away that was stuck to her face. She slapped at his hand and he grabs hers back.  
"Apologise to Tori." He tells her, breathing on their cupped hands to warm them. She blinks.  
"You were pissed about it." He nods.  
"Yeah. But it's not _my_ blood."

He grinned a little at her and then knelt down to untie her expensive laces and slide off her shoes, replacing them with a pair of his thick woolly socks.  
"_Fuck_ you feet are cold."


End file.
